This application claims the priority of German application No. 197 40 077.9, filed Sep. 12, 1997, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention relates to a central bearing for a rear axle of a motor vehicle, and more particularly, to a central bearing having elastic elements which are arranged on a bearing axis support, are clamped into a bearing sleeve and are held in a bearing console which is connected with an axle tube of the rear axle.
DE 44 19 221 C1 describes a central bearing for a motor vehicle rear axle which is connected with an axle tube. DE 40 33 569 A1 describes an axial bush bearing which, clamped into a bearing sleeve, comprises elastic elements arranged on a bearing axis support.